When Past Catches Up With You
by Punk Knut
Summary: Hermione, Draco and Harry defeated Voldemort together, they're close, but what happenes when both guys fight for Mione? And Now they've got kids, Are they to be Friend or Foe?
1. Friendly with Friends

A shoulder to cry on.  
  
This is my entry for Challenge Two, on Fiction net. Here goes. Name: Sugarprincess. House: Gryffindor. Story title: A shoulder to cry on.  
  
This story takes place 3 years after they leave Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco together defeated Lord Voldemort and are all friends. Hermione and Ron have just ended a 5-year relationship.  
  
Chapter One: Friendly with Friends.  
  
Hermione sits in her study and runs her hands through her hair. She thinks of Ron. "What have I done?" She asks herself. The phone rings, she picks it up and answers in a sweet cool tone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Hermione, its Draco."  
  
Hermione looked at the phone in disbelief. 'Since when could Draco use a phone?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Draco, hey. Um this might sound stupid but how do you know how to use a phone?"  
  
Hermione heard Draco sigh. "Do you think that I would stick to my fathers muggle hating ways after his death?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Exactly so Mother and I have become rather muggle since then, we have all the appliances and things, yes I can use a phone, computer everything like that. Anyway that is quite off the topic I was wanting to talk about."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"The topic."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Hermione sighed. 'If you get that boy talking he won't stop.'  
  
"Well I got a letter from Harry, He and Ron were thinking about a lunch where everyone could get together and meet up."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of Ron's name. Draco seemed to sense this, even though they were over the phone, he had gotten to know Hermione well and seemed to be able to sense her emotion.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to hang out with Ron" he added.  
  
"Oh it's nothing like that. This'll be great, I'm in, tell Harry that."  
  
"Ok, great" Draco said Happily. "See you soon."  
  
"See you, bye."  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Hermione sighed. Seeing Ron for the first time in a month was going to be hard but she'd do it for her friends.  
  
She looked down at the reports she had been filling out for the ministry. She worked in the Auror headquarters with Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and even Neville. A lot of people they all knew from school had joined the ministry too. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil have joined the Department of Transportation, Seamus Finnigan had become the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Dean Thomas now worked in the Apparation Test Centre, Crabbe, and Goyle, former friends of Draco, had joined the Department of Law Enforcement. But had been fired after Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who are partners as auror's, discovered they were spies for Voldemort they were taken to Azkaban.  
  
She sighed and continued writing. The phone rang again.  
  
"Hello" Hermione said in her still sweet cool phone voice.  
  
"Hey Mione its Ginny, I'm gunna be late home, Neville and I have so much papers to fill out and need to stay late at the office, We'll be bringing dinner home" came Ginny's mature but still girlish voice.  
  
"Yeah sure Gin" Hermione said still continuing to write. Ginny, Hermione, and Neville lived together in an apartment just out of the heart of London. It is actually a wizard-owned apartment. Dean and Seamus live together on the bottom floor and Ginny's older brother, Percy, lives on the top floor (6th floor).  
  
They visited Percy occasionally, but without letting Mr or Mrs Weasley know as they were still at a disagreement about the ministry. Percy knew that Lord Voldemort had come back but he still thought his father had been dishonest to his beloved ministry.  
  
"Well Neville's just received another memo, got to go. See you at home" Ginny hung up.  
  
Hermione placed the cream coloured phone back on the hook and went back to her reports. She had complete silence for about 20 minutes, until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh for the love of Merlin" She said getting and walking out of her study, down the baby blue coloured hall and into black-walled living room. She answered the door. It was Parvati Patil.  
  
"Parvati what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked across at her puffed friend.  
  
"You're not busy are you?" Parvati stepped into the room holding the hands of what looked like two five-year-old kids, one a boy and the other a girl. "No, not at all" Hermione lied. She stepped aside so Parvati could pass.  
  
"Oh Mione, this is terrible. Lavender and I are about to go out and then Dean and Seamus turn up and make us look after Dean's nephew and niece" She indicated to the kids.  
  
"So let me guess, you need me to watch them?"  
  
Parvati nodded. "If that's ok?"  
  
"Sure don't worry, its fine. You girls have a fun time" She took the hands of the two children.  
  
"Great, you're a lifesaver, ok this is the list of food they eat and when they go to bed, we could be late" she handed Hermione a short list and a large purple bag. "We'll be back around 9 or 11, see you" she left and shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione sent a look up the hall, which made its way to the reports she was supposed to be filling out. She looked down at the kids. The girl had long curly blonde hair and deep purple eyes, the boy hand short spiky black hair and mystical blue eyes. She sighed and led the kids over to the sofa.  
  
She picked up Neville's left over beer cans and Ginny's mountain of chop packets, letting out another sigh.  
  
She came back from the kitchen and the kids were arguing. "Hey settle down" Hermione sat in the middle of them both. She tried to remember the names of the kids; she had met them once about a year ago. Seamus and Parvati have been dating for two years and Parvati often baby-sited the twins.  
  
"Aunt Hermione" said the boy. She smiled at the name, she felt a little guilty that the boy had remembered her name but she hadn't remembered his.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we watch T.V?" Hermione's smile grew.  
  
"Sure hunni."  
  
She switched the television on. A fuzzy site filled the screen and Hermione mentally cursed Ginny for mucking around with it. She pulled out her wand and tapped the screen. A picture filled the screen and the twins grew enormous ear to ear smiles. Hermione decided that this was a suitable station and went off to the kitchen to look at the list and what was inside the large purple bag.  
  
She read the list slowly:  
  
-Vegetable and fruit.  
  
-Small sausages.  
  
-Kid's for sweets.  
  
-Bedtime at 8:00.  
  
Hermione looked up from the list. "So all I have to do is feed them food and let them sleep" she muttered to herself.  
  
She opened the purple bag and fiddled around inside. Inside there were two large lunchboxes, a pink and a blue jacket, two sets of pajamas, a package wrapped in thick paper and a mound on children's toys.  
  
Hermione took out the package, which she took as meat; the lunchboxes then carried the bag back into the living room.  
  
Suddenly the idea sprung to her, she had remembered the children's names.  
  
The girl was Lucy and the boy was Matthew. She looked down fondly at the children and noticed Matt had moved to the floor and had elevated his head on his hands.  
  
"Matt please darling, don't sit so close," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes Aunt Hermione" he said moving back a few inches. Hermione shook her head but a large smiled had planted itself across her face.  
  
Hermione walked back to her study and gathered her reports; she would finish them in the living room with the kids. She made her way back to the black room and opened a window, realising only just now how dark it was.  
  
There was again a knock at the door. Hermione cursed under her breath and went to answer it.  
  
She pulled the door back and there stood Harry. Harry lived in a large house about half an hour away from London, with Ron.  
  
"Harry" she said rushing forward and hugging him, she hadn't seen him for three months as he had been on business in America.  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well last time I checked it was ok to come and see my best friend."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah well as far as I know it still is."  
  
They separated. Hermione turned and Harry followed her into apartment.  
  
Harry spotted Lucy and Matthew.  
  
"Ok did I miss something? Since when did you have kids?" Harry said pointing to them.  
  
"I don't, they're Seamus' nephew and niece."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just checking."  
  
Hermione giggled again and sat down on the sofa, Harry followed. Matt and Lucy had never met Harry so Hermione decided to introduce them.  
  
"Lucy, Matt, this is Harry, he's my best friend."  
  
Matt and Lucy turned and blinked, as 5year olds usually do. Harry waved and they waved back. "Hi" he said.  
  
"Hello" Lucy said. Matthew continued to stare.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" he said.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. "So kid, she's going out with my best friend." Harry patted her on the back. Hermione's smile faded. Ron hadn't told him.  
  
"Harry can I see you in the kitchen?" Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen. Harry entered moments later.  
  
"Mione, what's up?"  
  
Hermione turned to face him; a few tears fell down her eyes, even though she tried to stop them.  
  
"Have you talked to Ron at all in the last month?" She asked.  
  
"No why?" Harry stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Harry we broke up. He said he liked someone else."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly. "He what?"  
  
"He said he-."  
  
"I heard what you said but- Why?"  
  
"You're asking me, it happened a month ago."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her fully. "Mione I'm sorry, I should have been here for you."  
  
"Harry no, it's ok, you were on business" she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Aunt Hermione I'm thirsty" said a little voice from around her knees. She looked down and saw Lucy tugging at her skirt.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry sweetie" Hermione poured Lucy a glass of orange juice. Lucy drank thirstily.  
  
"I need to go to the toilet now," she said looking up sweetly.  
  
"I'll take you" Hermione said then she turned to Harry. "Would you mind watching Matthew?"  
  
Harry nodded and went off to the living room. Hermione led Lucy to the toilet.  
  
Hermione looked up at the clock. 7:55. Time to put the twins to bed.  
  
Hermione helped them dress and lay them to sleep on her bed. Then re-joined Harry in the living room. Harry was watching his all time favourite team, the Chudley Cannons. Playing quidditch.  
  
"Go, go, go" Harry muttered, then took a swig of the beer in his hand.  
  
Hermione sat down next to him and looked at the screen.  
  
The opposition belted a bludger in the direction of the Chudley Cannons' seeker, who had just gone into a deep dive.  
  
"I could have been a quidditch playing" Harry rambled.  
  
"No duh, you were like the best seeker Hogwarts ever had" Hermione said lying her head on the edge of the sofa.  
  
Harry smiled down on her. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She hated it when people fussed over her.  
  
"So where are Neville and Ginny?"  
  
"Work, they'll be back late. Are you gunna stay the night?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Great, but I'm not sure Neville's gunna want to share with you, remember last time?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the man snore, it's like an earthquake, I had to put a silencing charm on him" Harry ruffled his hair.  
  
Harry leaned down and settled behind Hermione on the couch, they relaxed and watched the game.  
  
"20 sickles says the Cannons win," Harry said.  
  
"Harry I'm not going to bet money with you on this" Hermione said.0  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a real reason" Hermione shot him a look. "Ok fine, how's about, if the Cannon's win you have to give me a kiss?"  
  
"What if they lose?"  
  
"I'll sleep in Neville's room."  
  
Hermione giggled. "You're on" they shook hands.  
  
The Chudley Cannons won. Harry placed his cold beer on the top of Hermione's chest.  
  
"Hey" she said turning over. Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss began to grow more passionate. Hermione was stuck between melting into the kiss and protesting. Eventually she made her decision; she melted into the kiss.  
  
It ended and Harry pulled back breathing hard. Hermione noticed she was breathing hard as well. She blushed and looked up as if the plain back roof had suddenly turned into a rainbow.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Hermione made a mental note to thank whoever was behind the door as she had felt an awkward silence coming on. It was Seamus. "Seamus" Hermione said and she motioned for him to enter.  
  
"Parvati told me Matthew and Lucy were with you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "We'll go get them."  
  
Hermione noticed Seamus eyeing Harry lying on the couch, drinking his beer. They reached Hermione's room.  
  
"So Harry's back" he said a whisper. Hermione found it funny when someone tried to make conversation in a whisper, it seemed so unusual.  
  
"Yeah, he's just staying the night."  
  
Seamus nodded as they entered the room. He gently picked Matt up and then went to the other side of the bed for Lucy. They made their way back to the kitchen and Hermione packed up their toys and leftover food. She carefully swung the bag over Seamus' back, with difficulty.  
  
"They are such angels," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, tell that to my sister, maybe she'll take care of them more often." Hermione had to suppress a laugh.  
  
She led Seamus to the door and they said a short goodbye and she watched as Seamus entered the elevator and watched them disappear. She wasn't in a rush to get back to her awkward silence with Harry.  
  
She felt Harry place his hand on her shoulder. She shut the door and turned.  
  
Harry was taller than she was but not but a lot. She looked up into his eyes but immediately looked away.  
  
Harry put his hand on her cheek. "Mione, I've never told you this, mainly because of Ron, but I want to tell you know. I love you."  
  
Hermione froze. Her breath froze, her brain froze, the only thing that seemed to be functioning was her heart, and it was beating rapidly.  
  
She remembered back to their school days when she had the biggest crush on Harry. She had liked Ron too but Harry had been with Cho and never liked her.  
  
"Now would be a great time to say something" Harry said nervously.  
  
Hermione looked back up. Harry was slightly turning red.  
  
"Don't worry, forget I said anything" he turned away.  
  
He grabbed his arm. "You can't just do that," she said. "You can't just tell me you love me then take it back."  
  
All Harry could do was blink.  
  
"Harry I like you too but it's too soon."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be" she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him, just like he had kissed her before, with great passion.  
  
They parted and Harry embraced her. He leaned down more and kissed her again. Hermione knew it was too soon to go starting anything with anybody but she seemed unable to reject Harry. Years of love and rejection were building back inside her. She had wanted Harry for so long, now he was here and he wanted her too.  
  
Harry lifted her from the ground and carried her over to the dark red couch.  
  
He laid her down then placed himself directly onto on her. She relaxed under his weight as he began to kiss her again.  
  
Harry continued to kiss Hermione's neck as he unbuttoned her top. She pushed him back for a second. "Not here."  
  
Harry nodded and carried her out of the living room and into her bedroom.  
  
He locked the door with his wand and turned back to Hermione. She lay on her bed waiting from him to return.  
  
She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to.  
  
Harry kissed her neck again. His lips began to move up her neck and towards her mouth. They slipped under the blankets and Harry tightened their kiss as he began to, again, unbutton her shirt. She relaxed once more and rubbed her hands along his bare back. His hands fiddled with her bra strap and she began to untie the knot on his pants.  
  
Hermione tightened the blankets around her and moved closer to Harry. He tightened his grip around her and looked lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What are we going to tell Ron?"  
  
Harry turned to her, he looked down pensively. "I don't know, maybe we should wait a while."  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be best" She moved her leg over his and placed her arm around his naked body. She moved closer and placed her head onto his shoulder.  
  
They sat there in silence. Hermione suddenly remembered Ginny and Neville were due home and minute. She decided not to worry about it as when Ginny said she would be home, she really meant she'd we home around 2 hours after that.  
  
Harry rubbed her back and looked down on her fondly. Hermione looked back with the same amount of fondness.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack, from somewhere in the apartment. "Shit, Ginny and Neville" Hermione said and she jumped out of bed. She rushed to get her clothes on and then looked at Harry. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Harry said prompting himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Get something on."  
  
"Oh yeah" Hermione tapped her head and mocked him. He poked out his tongue.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He quickly changed and Hermione magically made her bed. They unlocked the door and went out into the living room.  
  
"Oh Gin, I didn't heard you come in" Hermione lied.  
  
Ginny turned. "'Arry" She said through a mouthful of what looked like Chinese.  
  
She rushed forward and hugged him, Neville shook his hand. "Good to see you mate. How's America?"  
  
"Over populated, you wouldn't believe the crowds in New York" Ginny and Hermione giggled as they went on about Harry's American adventure.  
  
"So are you staying the night?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Hermione offered to let me stay with her" he said at the look on Neville's face.  
  
They all laughed. Ginny then got a funny look on her face. "So what have you two been up to?" she said slyly.  
  
Hermione went red. "Nothing" she said a little more quickly than you would expect.  
  
Ginny grew more interested at this point. "Hermione can I see you in the kitchen?" she got up and they left the boys to chat.  
  
In the kitchen Ginny almost slammed Hermione into a chair. "Spill."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Huh?"  
  
"I said spill. What's going on with you and Harry?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hermione I've known you for almost 10 years, I can tell when something is going on."  
  
"Fine, Harry told me he loved me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And none of your business after that" Hermione was a deep scarlet colour.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you didn't. Oh Ron is going to flip" she raised her hands to her mouth.  
  
"It's none of Ron's business" Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry" Ginny stood up too. "I'm happy for you."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "What is this? It's been knocking all day."  
  
Hermione went out into the living room. Neville had already got the door.  
  
There stood Draco and Ron. 


	2. Feelings and Flowers

Chapter Two: Feelings and Flowers.  
  
Last time:  
  
"It's none of Ron's business" Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry" Ginny stood up too. "I'm happy for you."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "What is this? It's been knocking all day."  
  
Hermione went out into the living room. Neville had already got the door.  
  
There stood Draco and Ron.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny had followed Hermione out of the kitchen. Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back again. Ron stared into Hermione's eyes. She stared back, anger rose inside her.  
  
How dare he come back here. Hermione looked at Draco, fury stricken across her face. Draco looked away. Hermione let her eyes bore into his skin until finally he spoke.  
  
"Hey" he said to the others, doing his best to not catch Hermione's eye. Hermione could feel that he had encouraged Ron to come.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione spat. Ron's head snapped back to her, he was angry too.  
  
"What I can't visit by own sister?" He spat back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny stepped in.  
  
Angry tears fell from Hermione's eyes; she tried to blink them back. "Hermione?" Ginny repeated, she felt a hand settle on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up, Harry was behind her. Ron's gaze moved up to Harry and turned itself into a scowl.  
  
"You" He said.  
  
Harry tightened his grip around Hermione. "Me" Harry said.  
  
Ron scowled at them both, then walked inside and went to Ginny's room. Ginny followed him. Harry took Hermione's had and led her to the sofa. Draco followed and sat on her other side, followed by Neville.  
  
"So-" Draco started.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?" Hermione said turning to him, all her fury back in place.  
  
"I just - Well I don't know, he wanted to talk to you."  
  
Hermione met his eyes. "What?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to you, look come in here" Draco stood up and pulled her to her feet. Harry stood too. Draco looked at him. "Alone."  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled on Harry's arm so that he had to sit. Draco led her into her room and sat on the bed.  
  
Hermione stood by the door. Draco ushered her to him, she didn't move. She had remembered the last time she had seen, not talked, to Draco.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
"Hey Hermione" Draco said. Hermione had just walked into Auror Headquarters. She took a seat on the opposite side of the desk they shared.  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
Draco smiled at her in an odd fashion. "Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco's smile grew. "Yeah, anyway I have some reports. Minister wants them back in a week."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fudge is beginning to push me over the edge, how many reports do we have to fill out, cranky old b-."  
  
Draco coughed to cut her off.  
  
"Sorry" she took the reports Draco was trying to pass her. "What are they about?"  
  
"Wouldn't have a clue, I thought we could look over them together" Hermione noticed a strange tone in his voice.  
  
"Um, ok" she said in a croaky voice.  
  
Draco pulled his chair around to her side of the desk and looked over her shoulder as she opened the reports. They began to read in silence.  
  
After about 10 minutes of silent reading Hermione could feel a hand softly graze the side of her back. She turned her head and gave Draco a weird look.  
  
"Sorry, hand slipped" Draco said. Hermione shrugged this off and went back to reading.  
  
***END FLASH BACK***  
  
"Hermione?" Draco was saying. Hermione snapped back to reality. She blinked hard and turned to face Draco.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were looking at the wall with some sort of dreamy expression, are you ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"So are you going to sit down?" Draco padded the space next to him. Hermione walked forward and took a seat on the soft quilt.  
  
"So why did you bring Ron here?" she snapped, her angry expression back in place.  
  
Draco didn't seem taken aback at all by her sudden change of mood. "I thought, well, I don't know. He and that chick, oh what's her name? They broke up and he really wanted to talk to Ginny."  
  
Hermione relaxed a bit. "So he's not here to talk to me?"  
  
"No, I'm here to talk to you."  
  
Hermione raised her thin eyebrows. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been thinking."  
  
"That's never a good thing" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Hey be nice," Draco said holding up a finger. Hermione giggled. "Well as I said, I've been thinking about you and I."  
  
Hermione froze. 'No he can't be thinking that. Oh and look at what I've just done with Harry.'  
  
"You have" Hermione swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione I know I've never told you this but I want you to know. Hermione Granger, I love you" Draco said softly as he looked deep into Hermione's dark brown eyes.  
  
Hermione was speechless, she gapped at him. Finally words became possible. "Draco, I - um, well - Draco" she stopped, she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Hermione you don't have to say anything" He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione didn't protest, she just melted into the kiss. She enjoyed every minute of it. Then suddenly the door opened.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" someone yelled.  
  
Hermione and Draco split apart. Hermione's head snapped quickly towards the door. It was Harry.  
  
"Harry, look I can explain" she tried.  
  
"Save it Hermione, I know exactly what's going on" his glare bored into her scull. She turned away.  
  
"Stop it Harry, just stop it" she burst out.  
  
Ginny, Neville, and Ron appeared at the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Neville said stepping passed Harry and into the room. He eyed Hermione and Draco suspiciously then turned to Harry.  
  
"Ask them" Harry spat pointing at Draco and Hermione and then he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Harry wait" Hermione called. Ginny went after him and Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand.  
  
"Let him go" he said.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Hermione didn't speak for the rest of the night. She kept throwing hasty glances in Harry's direction. After about 2 hours of sitting in the lounge talking Ginny called Hermione into the kitchen.  
  
"Mione, can you help me in here."  
  
Hermione left the comfort of Draco's arms to go and see what Ginny needed.  
  
"What?" she asked, as soon as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? You're gunna have to be a little more specific."  
  
"Well what's the deal with you and Draco, I mean weren't you with Harry, just tonight?"  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Yeah well, what are you gunna do?" Ginny had the look of an extremely concerned friend in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione flopped into a chair at the wooden kitchen table.  
  
"Well who is it Draco or Harry?" Ginny sat too and waited in anticipation.  
  
"I don't know. I like them both. I mean I've always like Harry but I've like Draco too."  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open. "You never told me you liked Draco."  
  
"Yeah well I didn't want to make it look like I was a two-timer or anything" Hermione realised how lame that had just sounded. "Please Gin, I'm not in the mood for this right now."  
  
"Yeah you're right. It's really late, you've had a stressful day, go get some sleep."  
  
Hermione nodded in appreciation and walked off to her room.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco all left the next morning and Hermione, fortunately, didn't have to see them, as she was still asleep at the time of their departure.  
  
The nest day Hermione apparated to work. She took the lift up and left the peacock blue entrance hall.  
  
She waited at the back of the lift as one by one ministry members got off at their levels. All of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up.  
  
Draco's smiling face peered down at her. "Hey Mione" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione trying not to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Did you get those reports done?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I had to baby sit last night."  
  
"For who" Draco still had his cheerful expression on.  
  
"Seamus. Parvati was supposed to be walking Matt and Lucy for him but her and Lavender had to go out."  
  
Draco nodded. "So I think we need to talk."  
  
Hermione looked around at the remaining 5 people in the lift. "No here Draco."  
  
"Fine, We'll talk in the office" Hermione felt his hand clasp around hers.  
  
A million thoughts rushed through her head. Should she go with Draco? She had spent most of her life liking him. But what about Harry? What was he going to do? She did like Harry too.  
  
She sighed as they reached their stop. Draco led her out of the lift and down their usual corridor that led them to Auror Headquarters.  
  
They stopped outside the cubicle they shared and Hermione turned to Draco. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you" his voice was hushed and almost romantic.  
  
A smile grew across Hermione's face. "A surprise?"  
  
"Yeah, come on" he led her into the office and she was met by bunches upon bunches of deep red and bright pink roses. Her heart lifted and her eyes bulged.  
  
"Oh Draco, this is so romantic" she put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.  
  
She turned and hugged him.  
  
"That's not it," he said. Hermione stepped back.  
  
"There's more?"  
  
He nodded. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long golden box. Hermione stared at him.  
  
What could it be? She stared half in shock, half in curiosity.  
  
"Well open it" he handed her the box.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Oh Draco" she snapped it open and almost dropped it.  
  
Inside lay a beautiful bright golden charm bracelet. Tiny charms hung from little locks in the bracelet.  
  
A tiny teddy bear with two red rubies as eyes and a dragonfly with diamonds down the tail hung from the opposite side. Hermione lifted her head and her deep brown eyes settled on Draco's ice blue ones.  
  
He stepped forwards and embraced her. "As I've already said, I love you."  
  
Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful."  
  
"I know" he smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Help me put it on?"  
  
Draco gently lifted the bracelet and gracefully placed it onto her tanned wrist.  
  
It sparkled in the light and Hermione giggled. "I love it" she shut the door and placed her hands around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco smiled down on her. "I love it too."  
  
They again kissed. This time more passionate than the last. And again and again. Until finally Hermione broke the last kiss. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh Merlin, look at the time. We better get cracking on these reports."  
  
Draco sighed and turned to the reports she had just lifted from her bag. "Do we have to?" He said in a child-like voice.  
  
"Yes sweetikins" she squeezed his cheeks and giggled.  
  
At this moment a paper airplane flew over the top of the cubicle. Hermione grabbed it and began to read. Draco was doing the same over her shoulder.  
  
Dinner tonight, my favourite restaurant. Love Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Why are we having dinner?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Hermione turned the parchment over. Why? Who's coming? She wrote.  
  
She re-folded it and cast it over the wall into Ginny and Neville's cubicle.  
  
A reply soon came back:  
  
Because we've been planning this for ages but never got around to it. Neville, Harry, Ron, Draco, you, Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Lavender.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. "I'm not going" was all she said.  
  
Draco shook his head. "We're going, we promised, remember?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. What on earth is he going on about? 


	3. Decisions and Dueling

Chapter Three: Decisions and Dueling.  
  
Last time:  
  
Draco shook his head. "We're going, we promised, remember?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. What on earth is he going on about?  
  
**  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well let me remind you" Draco said getting comfy in his chair. "It was just before Harry left for America and we had that barbecue and Ginny made us all promise we were going to have dinner at her favourite restaurant when he got back."  
  
Hermione sighed. She remembered. "I'm not going. Not with Harry and Ron there."  
  
"Hermione you have to, please for me" Draco did huge puppy dog eyes and Hermione couldn't resist.  
  
She melted into his eyes and couldn't pull herself back. "Fine, just stop looking at me like that."  
  
Draco stopped and smiled at her. She smiled back. He leant in and kissed her on the cheek. She lifted her hand to touch her cheek and her bracelet jingled.  
  
She looked down at it and her smile grew even more. Another airplane flew over the wall.  
  
Draco grabbed it first. He held it down so Hermione could read too:  
  
Hello, are you guys going to answer or what?  
  
Hermione giggled. "Ginny so wrote that" she tapped the parchment.  
  
He stood up and pulled Draco behind her. "I'm getting sick of this paper mail" she said and began leading Draco around to the next cubicle.  
  
She pushed the door open and there sat Neville and Ginny; both chin deep in papers.  
  
Ginny was leaning back on her chair, twirling her quill in her fingers.  
  
Neville was scribbling on random bits of parchment and glancing at a separate sheet every three seconds.  
  
"Hem, hem" Hermione said. Neville and Ginny looked up.  
  
Ginny jumped up and ran over too them, her fiery red hair swaying as she ran. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Draco trot on her foot. "We'll be there."  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Great" a smile spread across her face. "Great."  
  
"So what time is it?" Hermione said, trotting on Draco's foot.  
  
Ginny's smile grew wider when Draco winced in pain. "7pm, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya" Hermione led Draco out of the cubicle. "We better get started on those reports for Fudge."  
  
"I'm beginning to think Fudge is really losing his memory in his old age."  
  
Hermione sighed. "We all know that, but he still is minister for magic and he wants those reports."  
  
Draco sighed too. "Well let's go."  
  
**  
  
Hermione straightened the creases in her fancy thin pink dress. Draco squeezed her hand.  
  
"Relax hunni" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione peered over the table at Parvati and Seamus. Seamus was twirling circles on her hand and whispering in her ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She pulled her eyes away from the couple and looked down the table. Next to her sat Ginny and Neville. Ron was at the end of the table and Harry on his left, across from Neville. Hermione looked away from Harry just as their eyes met.  
  
She looked down the other end of the table. Lavender and Dean were at their usual game of continuous flirting. Hermione had to suppress a giggled as they mouth blushed and looked away when Seamus loudly pointed this out to the rest of the table.  
  
They were at Ginny's favourite restaurant, Italiano. It was an Italian restaurant. Ginny loved Italian food.  
  
The food arrived and Hermione ate slowly. Draco finished first and went off to the bathroom. Hermione felt a tug at her dress from the place that he had just left. She turned her head and Harry was sitting in his seat.  
  
"Harry you're in Draco's seat" Hermione said. She was trying to not make a big deal about the fact that he, Harry, was there.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"Well I'm eating" she pointed obviously to her food.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Fine, where?"  
  
Harry pointed to the patio on the side of the restaurant. It was designed for people who smoked, as smoking was strictly banned.  
  
She got up and followed Harry out into the freezing cold air. He turned to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Why Draco? I thought you and I were-."  
  
Hermione cut him off by raising her hand. "Harry, I've always loved you, but I've always love Draco too."  
  
"So you've always liked Draco more?" his voice had a spark of coolness in it.  
  
"I don't know, yes, no, maybe."  
  
"Well make up your mind. Hermione, I do love you but it's just- I don't know if you love me back" he looked away.  
  
Hermione could felt a stab of pain in her heart. She loved Harry but she loved Draco more, she could juts feel it. She couldn't explain it and that's what scared her.  
  
She had spent most of her life trying to convince herself that Harry was the one for her because Draco would always taunt and tease her but now it was different. With Draco she could feel his love, Harry's wasn't as meaningful and needing as was.  
  
Harry took hold of her arm. He was squeezing rather tight. He looked deep into her eyes. She turned away and tried to break free of his grasp. He gripped tighter and gripped the other arm with an equal amount of force.  
  
"Harry let go" Hermione said softly. They were alone and couldn't be seen from inside the restaurant.  
  
"No, Hermione, tell me you love me, more."  
  
Hermione couldn't look him in the eyes. "Harry I'm sorry."  
  
"No."  
  
His grip grew tighter. Hermione let out a sob of pain. "Harry you're hurting me."  
  
"Tell me" he shook her slightly.  
  
Hermione's face snapped back to face his. His face was full of anger and sadness.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry but I- I love Draco."  
  
She still couldn't break free.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry stop it now" She wriggled and wretched.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Hermione turned her face and Draco was standing behind them.  
  
"Harry get off," Hermione said softly.  
  
Harry didn't move.  
  
"Draco, get him off" Hermione called. Draco's eyes bulged and he rushed forward.  
  
His fist swung and his Harry straight in the nose. Harry threw Hermione aside. She landed on her stomach on the cold tiles.  
  
Harry and Draco now pulled out their wands. "No!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Ginny and the others rushed out onto the patio. "No stop" Ginny yelled. Lavender and Parvati screamed.  
  
Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean let out several swear words and rushed forwards to stop the duel but it was too late. Harry fired.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry yelled. Draco's body fell to the ground and began twitching, he yelled with pain and Hermione ran forward.  
  
"Harry stop this" she stood up and raised her own wand. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Harry's wand flew from his hand and landed a few feet from him.  
  
He dived from it before Hermione could get the words out. "Acci-."  
  
He pointed his wand at Hermione's chest. "If I can't have you no one can. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a flash of green light and Hermione threw her body flat against the wall of the restaurant.  
  
The flash faded and the clear darkness returned. Hermione looked around. Everyone seemed ok. Seamus and Dean had rushed forward and helped Draco up; Ron and Neville were standing in front of the girls protecting them.  
  
Harry was slumped against the tree clutching his scar. He seemed to have hurt himself more than anyone else.  
  
**  
  
Three months later Hermione sat in Draco's lap and explained the entire story to Angelina Johnson; she worked at the ministry too. She checked out the story on what had happened before, during, and after the use of an unforgivable curse.  
  
"So what's going to happen to Harry?" Hermione asked at the end of her story.  
  
"Well even though no-one was hurt, he still did use the curse. I'm afraid he'll be sent to Azkaban" Angelina said.  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded. Hermione sighed. "I just wished things had turned out differently. Why Harry?"  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing, I guess all the pain in his life just got too much for him. Well anyway I'll be getting back to the ministry, see you two" Angelina got up and gave a small wink to Hermione. "You behave yourself," she said before she disapparated.  
  
"Well at least you're safe," Draco said. "But there's one more thing I have to ask you."  
  
Draco placed her on the cushion next to him and stood up off the couch. He bent down on one knee and took her hand. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Hermione's other hand flew to her mouth. He was going to ask her to- to- to-  
  
"Hermione I know we haven't been together for that long but I know this is right and I know even more that I love you with all my heart. Hermione Granger will you marry me?" He dug his hand into his pocket; he pulled out a thick fluffy pink case. He opened in and inside sat a thick golden ring with diamonds placed every 3 millimetres in the middle.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Draco it's so beautiful, yes, yes I will."  
  
(A/N: I hoped you guys like it. If you want a wedding or anything after that you'll have to say so in the review. Thanks for reading my story, I love all my reviewers so much. Sorry the story is so rushed but I wrote the last chapter and a half in 3 hours ^_^ See ya's love Siri's Angel xoxox.) 


	4. Be Sirius?

Chapter Four:  
  
((A/N: Ok the contest is over and I've decided to continue this story, I hope you enjoy.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, it's all J.K's and she's my goddess.  
  
Recommendations: I own two proboards. Both HP forums. If you'd wish to visit them the links are:  
  
http:// sugarprincess.proboards22.com  
  
&  
  
http:// darkestdesires.proboards6.com  
  
And if you feel like improving your writing, you could always visit my sisters site:  
  
http:// chroniclit.proboards6.com  
  
----  
  
One with the chapter:  
  
---  
  
Chap 4:  
  
Draco winced at the pain in his hand. It was as if having the crustious curse placed on it a hundred times.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, how could you do this to me" Hermione was yelling.  
  
"It'll be over soon honey" Draco tried to soothe his wife.  
  
"That's easy for you to say" Hermione snapped through deep breaths.  
  
"One last push I think Mrs Malfoy" said the doctor near Hermione's feet.  
  
Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter and pushed.  
  
There was a wait, in which Hermione continued to calm her breathing and the pain in her body.  
  
"It's a girl" the doctor announced.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. "We have a girl."  
  
Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Now wasn't that worth it?" Draco asked, then wished he hadn't.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth whacked Draco around the head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicole Malfoy sttod on platform nine and three-quarters. Staring around the crowded platform, searching for one of her friends. She couldn't find one of them. Sighing she turned her attention back t whatever her father was saying.  
  
"Nicky are you even paying attention?" Draco Malfoy asked, impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Daddy" Nicky said in a bored voice.  
  
"Nicole Lucinda Kaitlyn Malfoy, don't you dare use that tone on your father" her mother snapped.  
  
"What tone?" Nicky shot.  
  
Hermione puffed with anger. "What is wrong with you girl? You've been like this all morning."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me."  
  
"Nicky, please just pay attention" Draco said calmly, trying to soothe his wife with a reassuring arm-squeeze.  
  
Hermione folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
Draco sighed as Nicky did the same. They were so alike. Not in looks, but personality.  
  
Nicky had sleek blonde hair like him and blue-silver eyes like him also. She was tall, taller than her mother and had her mother stubborn, yet determind attitude.  
  
Someone came up behind them. "Hi Mr and Mrs Malfoy" said an overly cheerful girlish voice.  
  
"Hi Bonnie" Hermione and Draco said dully in unison.  
  
"How was your summer?" Bonnie asked, not noticing their dullness.  
  
"Fine" Draco said, avoiding looking at the girl.  
  
"Nicky!" Bonnie shrieked.  
  
"Bonnie!" Nicky said, her voice reaching the same glass-shattering pitch as Bonnie's.  
  
Both girls were engulfed by a strong hug from the other.  
  
Bonnie and Nicky were best friends. They had been since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Nicky turned to her parents. She gave them both a quick hug.  
  
"Bye love you" she said before being pulled away from them by Bonnie.  
  
"Ebbonnie Sanders what on Earth is wrong with you?" Nicky asked, still ebing pulled away.  
  
Bonnie stopped. "You'll never guess what my Dad found out from old Mcgonagall."  
  
"What?" Nicky asked, getting excited.  
  
"We're getting a new boy, this year."  
  
"Why? It's 7th year."  
  
Bonnie shrugged. "Who cares, he's a guy and he's new. Its perfect, wel for you it is."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you and Jake had that horrible break up last year and now you're single."  
  
"Ebbonnie, I thought we agreed not to mention Jake Finnigan ever again."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" Bonnie said, looking at her feet. Then she perked back up.  
  
"Anyway, this guy is totally fine. His name is something Potter."  
  
That word struck a memory chord in her mind. 'Potter' where had she heard that before?  
  
"Potter, I know that name."  
  
Bonnie nodded. "Remember that guy who defeated Lord Voldemort with your parents? Harry Potter? I think that's his name. Well I heard he went to Azkaban but he was released and he had a kid, and this is that kid."  
  
"Really? Where is he?" Nicky was excited all over again. This was the son of an ex-criminal.  
  
Bonnie grabbed her by the hand again and began leading her through the crowd. She suddenly stopped outside the door leading to the cabins on the train.  
  
She pushed Nicky on first and then followed.  
  
They walked along the corridor for a bit before coming to a cabin labelled: Cabin 6G.  
  
Bonnie slid open the door and entered. Nicky followed.  
  
A boy with almost black floppy hair had his head against the window. He was wearing an expensive pair of baggy jeans and rich looking jumper. He looked up as Bonnie took a seat oposite him, then his eyes turned to Nicky.  
  
She smiled at him and sat next to Bonnie.  
  
"Hey I'm Bonnie" Bonnie announced cheerfully, offering a hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sirius. Sirius Potter" He shook Bonnie's hand.  
  
He turned to Nicky.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nicole."  
  
He looked at her hair, then into her eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, Malfoy?"  
  
Nicky nodded. "How'd you know?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I'm psychic."  
  
Nicky and Bonnie laughed.  
  
"So where are you from?" Nicky asked.  
  
"The States" he said softly. His voice had kept its English accent.  
  
"America?" Bonnie asked, excitedly. Bonnie went to the states once, when she came back she exclaimed that that was where she was going to live. Nicky had just laughed. "I love the States."  
  
Nicky laughed at that. Sirius seemed shocked by how cheerful Bonnie could be.  
  
Bonnie stood up, suddenly, almost making Nicky fall over. "I just remembered. I have people to see" She walked to the cabin door, winking at Nicky as she went.  
  
Nicky made a mental note to hurt her when she saw her next.  
  
Nicky turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Is she always that happy?" Sirius asked.  
  
Nicky smiled and nodded. "You've gotta love her."  
  
Sirius laughed. "It bet you do."  
  
----  
  
Ok what did you guys think?  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
Well here's whats to come:  
  
*Nicky and Sirius, friends or something more?  
  
*Bonnie's big problem  
  
*Sirius and quidditch  
  
And much, much more.  
  
Love Elle xox 


	5. I Love That Hat

A Soulder To Cry On: Chapter Five.  
  
((Disclaimer: This story is written by me for fun, not so I profit from it or anything. Unless u count writing experience, but ya, you get me. J.K Owns it, I dedicate it to her and she rocks, so ya.))  
  
Atenntion: If anyone would like to join my writing challenge site, the link is: http:// beautilicious.proboards29.com. It is alot of fun, you should check it out.  
  
A/N: sorry to everyone whos been waiting 4 me to update but I've been really busy with things like school. So now, powered by the most disgusting things you could eat, such as egg sandwiches and peanut butter on cellery and Blink 182, I'm updated this chapter and it's 11pm so excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes, I've been sitting in a car all day and I'm tired to ya, lol. ~Thai.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~~~  
  
Nicky and Sirius entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts Castle and were knocked over by Peeves the Poltergiest.((I have no idea how to spell that, soz.)) Nicky got up quickly, and made a jump for Peeves.  
  
"Get here you living corpse," She growled, diving as Peeves swerved. She landed on his just as he was about to swerve the other way to avoid her. "Got ya."  
  
"Welcome back, Nicolas," Peeves teased. He either called Nicolas as if to say she were a boy or he called her Princess, because her Mother and Father were Head boy and girl and he believed she thought she owned the castle.  
  
"Get a grave," Nicky shot and got off his as he grinned.  
  
"Can't do," Peeves chuckled and flew into the air as Nicky made to elbow him. Flipping upside-down in the air, still chuckling, he announced. "McGonagall wasn't to see Potty."  
  
"Who?" Nicky asked, standing next to Sirius as Sirius chuckled too. She glared at him.  
  
"Potter, the headmistress wants Potter," Peeves said almost impatiently.  
  
"And I supposed she wasn't thinking and asked you to bring her?" Nicky shot, looking back at Peeves. Peeves shook his head.  
  
Nicky raised an eyebrow, about to speak someone cut in behind her.  
  
"Actually Nicole, I was thinking," McGonagall said, coming up and extending her hand to the now non-chuckling Sirius. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress."  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I don't want you to be sorted with the first-years, I think you should wait with our Care-taker, Mr Filch, until I call you," She said, turned to say something to a creepy-looking man who had just come up behind her. It was Flich.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Filch answered to whatever she had said and motioned for Sirius to go with him. They went.  
  
"Nicole, I must remind you to not get into fights with the ghosts again, this year, please?" McGongall said, almost grinning, which was strange as the woman tried to give off a stern kind of ora.  
  
Nicky smiled. "Yes, ma'am," she said imitating Flich.  
  
McGonagall chuckled. "You are too lippy for your own good," was all said said before walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Nicky turned to walk into the same hall as Bonnie came into step with her. "So?" She asked.  
  
"So... what?" Nicky asked. Bonnie gave her the "spill-or-I'll-kill-you" look. Nicky laughed as she thought about how many times she'd laughed that day. "He's nice."  
  
"Nice? You think he's hott, don't you?" Bonnie asked, eyeing her best friend.  
  
Nicky tried to give off an "what-are-you-talking-about?" kind of ora, but failed. "Fine, he's so hott I could cook my bacon on him," Nicky broke down under Bonnie's gaze.  
  
Bonnie giggled. "This is so perfect. I'll be you and Sirius and me and Jared."  
  
"Jared and I," Nicky corrected. "And there is no Sirius and I, as he probably doesn't like me."  
  
"Pur-lease, half the guys in the school are after you, only they're mostly scared of your father."  
  
"Why would he be..." Nicky began to ask and stopped herself. She knew how her father would react, just like he did the time he caught her lip-locked with Jake at their front door. "I see your point."  
  
They took their usual seats at the end of Gryffindor table and waited for McGonagall to start talking. Sitting there on the first day of school always reminded her of the day she was sorted into Gryffindor as the first Malfoy ever to be not in Slytherin, this date just so happened to be 6 years ago.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Nicole Malfoy," Professor Snape - their potions master, Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster - read out from the long roll of parchment in his hands. The room when quiet, her parents were famous for helping defeat Voldemort, an evil man who tried to kill all muggles and half-muggles. They were also the two who had send Harry Potter to Azkaban and world-known aurors.  
  
Her Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, had been in Voldemort's inner circle and had tried to force her father to become a death-eater, Lord Voldemort's men. Her father, Draco, had chosen to help the good guys, which surprised all those who actually knew him. So most people knew who she was.  
  
A young girl of eleven, whom just so happened to be this girl, Nicole - Nicky for short - stepped forward. She sat on the three-legged stool and the old - and disgusting - sorting hat was placed on her long blonde hair.  
  
"Hmm... a Malfoy," the hat had said.  
  
"So?" Nicky asked, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Ah.. What's this? Granger blood," The hat went on, ignoring her comment. "Well I see that you'd do best in... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's voice boomed on the last word.  
  
The hat was removed and Nicky ran over to the table which was cheering and beackoning to her. She took her seat next to a girl with curly brown hair, which was now her best friend, Bonnie.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Nicky?" Bonnie asked, waving her hand in front of Nicky's face. Nicky looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Look, Sirius is being sorted."  
  
Nicky's head snapped to the teacher's table, where a bigger stool that the one ths first-years sat on was placed. Sirius sat upon it, the Hat about to be lowered onto his head.  
  
"Please get into Gryffindor," Nicky whispered, her finger's crossed. Bonnie smiled at that, being the only person who heard her.  
  
The hat went on muttering thigs as usual, after quite a while the hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
All the Gryffindors stood, clapped and cheered.  
  
"I love that hat," Nicky muttered to Bonnie.  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
Sirius came over to the two girls as they beckoned to him.  
  
Everyone sat, Sirius right next to Nicky.  
  
"That was the most disgusting hat I've ever seen," Sirius whispered to Nicky as McGonagall stood to talk again and Snape hurried off to fetch the First-years from their old games- keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, who was an old friend of her mother's.  
  
"Tell me about it," Nicky whispered back. "I wish this would be over so we can eat." "Amen to that," Sirius muttered, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
What's up yall? Hope you liked that. If ya didn't, well flames are so welcome, review if you wanna,  
  
~Thai. 


	6. Not My Day

When The Past Catches Up With you: Chapter Six  
  
-=-=-  
  
A/N: I bet you're all confused because the first five chapters are labelled: A Shoulder To Cry On. That's because that was the old name of this story, I've updated it now so don't stress, I will edit the old chapters and put in the new name, when I get the time. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter ;D  
  
-=-=-  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I love that hat," Nicky muttered to Bonnie.  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
Sirius came over to the two girls as they beckoned to him.  
  
Everyone sat, Sirius right next to Nicky.  
  
"That was the most disgusting hat I've ever seen," Sirius whispered to Nicky as McGonagall stood to talk again and Snape hurried off to fetch the First-years from their old games- keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, who was an old friend of her mother's.  
  
"Tell me about it," Nicky whispered back. "I wish this would be over so we can eat."   
  
"Amen to that," Sirius muttered, smiling.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Chapter Six: Not My Day.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Students buzzed passed Nicky as she re-read the letter in her hands. The parchment felt so scratchy to her fingers and the words seemed to blur everytime she tried to read it again. There was nothing wrong with her, just the contents of the letter.  
  
-  
  
Dearest Nicole,  
  
We're sorry, baby, but we've just been assigned a mission over seas, we wont be able to come into Hogsmeade like we promised. Your father thinks we might not be able to make it back for Christmas either, you'll have to spend it at Hogwarts again.  
  
We truly are sorry, sweetheart. We'll make it up to you during the Easter holidays.  
  
Have a good first week, and stay out of trouble.  
  
Loving You Dearly,  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
-  
  
Nicky blinked at the paper. He parents we're coming to Hogsmeade, but they had promised. Not that their promises ever mattered, they never kept them. That's what happens when your parents are Aurors.  
  
Someone accidentally hit Nicky in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," They were apologising.  
  
"You jerk, watch where you're g-" Nicky stopped when she saw who the person was.  
  
"Nicky, I'm so sorry," Sirius apologised, running a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"Sirius?" She mummbled, totally spaced out. She shook her head to regain herself. "I mean, it's alright. Totally my fault."  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"We're going to be late for Potions if we don't hurry," He told her.  
  
"Shit!" Nicky exclaimed, tucking the letter into her bag quickly.  
  
"Who was that from?" Sirius asked, pointing to the letter.  
  
"My parents," Nicky told him.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, turning away.  
  
Nicky raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, are you okay?"  
  
Sirius took a step away from her. "I'm fine," he said, in a voice which wasn't quite his own.  
  
"O-Kay," Nicky said, her voice extending both syllables.  
  
That was weird, Sirius had been kind of freaked out by the mention of her parents.  
  
"We better get going," Nicky said, still shooting odd glances at Sirius, who was staring at his feet.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"I'm telling you, Bon, he was totally weird about it," Nicky said, slapping mashed potato onto her plate during dinner.  
  
Bonnie seemed to be thinking. "It is strange, you only mentioned your parents right?"  
  
Nicky nodded, reaching for a slice of chicken breast.  
  
"Well, alot of people are intimidated by your parents," Bonnie said, shrugging.  
  
"Bonnie, he hasn't even met them."  
  
Bonnie scooped baby peas onto her plate, mouth tilted up in her thinking face.  
  
Suddenly Nicky dropped the gravy spoon. "Do you think this has something to do with his father?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Her mum used to be friends with my dad," someone said behind them.  
  
Both girls gasped ans turned slowly to find Sirius standing behind them.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Nicky asked.  
  
"The whole time," Sirius told her.  
  
Nicky looked at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
Bonnie looked from one to the other, obviously thinking of something to say.  
  
Sirius turned on his heel and walked out of the hall.  
  
Nicky made to go after him, but Bonnie grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let him go," She told her, pulling her back into her seat.  
  
Nicky slammed her head against the table.  
  
"This has not been my day."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I know, it's shockingly short, but I promise to have the next chapter up a.s.ap.  
  
Have fun reviewing, if ya wanna that is,  
  
-Charisma-J, xox. 


	7. Not Meant To Go That Way

**When Past Catches Up With You: Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapters.  
  
--  
  
**Last Time:  
**  
Sirius turned on his heel and walked out of the hall.  
  
Nicky made to go after him, but Bonnie grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let him go," She told her, pulling her back into her seat.  
  
Nicky slammed her head against the table.  
  
"This has not been my day."  
  
--  
  
**Chapter Seven: Not meant to go that way.**  
  
--  
  
Nicky slumped into her seat as one of her most boring Transfiguration lessons slowly plodded on. Bonnie, sitting next to her, kept shooting glances between Sirius and Nicky. They were both in the same position. Slumped, stubborn and depressed.  
  
Nicky didn't believe she had to apologize as she hadn't done anything wrong as Sirius had been eavesdropping, and Sirius wouldn't apologize because he thought Nicky was in the wrong. It had been two weeks and they still wouldn't talk to each other.  
  
Nicky looked up at Bonnie, noticing her glances.  
  
"Bon, give it up, okay. You can't change anything," she muttered, her tone defeated.  
  
"You can change it, just say you're sorry."  
  
Nicky sat up abruptly, making people look at her. "No! I don't have to," Nicky snapped.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?" Bonnie asked, her voice softer than Nicky's.  
  
"I'm NOT stubborn!" Nicky screamed.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, detention!" a stern voice shouted from the front of the room, making Nicky realize she had been shouting.  
  
Slumping back into her chair she noticed from across the room a smirk light up the face of, none other than, her ex-boyfriend, Jake.  
  
'What now?' her mind drawled unhappily.  
  
--  
  
Bonnie didn't seem to want to give any of this up, which was one thing about her Nicky found it beyond torture to stand.  
  
"Ebbonnie, if you do not let this go I will not eat lunch with you," Nicky threatened.  
  
Bonnie sighed; "Fine, be that way," Bonnie told her and went to sit next to Sirius.  
  
Nicky gaped; she had not just ditched her, had she? As if matters couldn't get worse at this moment, Jake suddenly appeared on the seat next to her.  
  
Nicky shot Bonnie a this-is-your-fault glare, then smirked at Sirius, who was gaping in her direction now. Deciding to get a little revenge on the other two, Nicky smiled at Jake.  
  
"Hey Nic," Jake said, placing his arm on the back of her chair.  
  
"Hey," Nicky said, picking at the sandwich on her plate.  
  
"So, you got detention, huh?" he asked, staring at her almost unblinkingly.  
  
"Looks like it," she said casually, placing a piece of tomato into her mouth. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I've got detention too," Jake said, a grin filling his face. Nicky raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."  
  
"See you tonight," he said with a wink and scooted back down the table to a few of his mates.  
  
Nicky looked back at the speechless Bonnie and Sirius, smirking more than ever. At that moment, she hadn't exactly considered the consequences of being nice to Jake, even if her main objective was to get back at Bonnie and Sirius.  
  
--  
  
Detention that night was set in library. Jake, Nicky and a few other mischievous students who had scored themselves detention, were standing at the library entrance. Madam Jamieson, the new librarian, was waiting at her desk, a box of rags in front of her.  
  
"Take a rag each," her hushed, but stern, voice ordered. "Usually the house elves do this, but today they get a break and you lucky little students get to dust every single book in this library.  
  
Nicky's eyes bulged as she looked over the hundreds of books in the library.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, there's centuries of books here," Nicky told Madam Jamieson.  
  
"Well, then you better get started because you aren't leaving until you're finished."  
  
Nicky turned to Jake, he handed her a rag with a grin. "I'll help you," he whispered in her ear, giving her cheek a quick peck.  
  
"Jake, look..." Nicky began, but Madam Jamieson appeared behind them.  
  
"Let's get started, children," she said, giving them a slight shove in the direction of the closest book shelf.  
  
"Come this way," Jake said, taking her hand and leading her towards the furthest bookshelves, right at the back of the library. Jake stopped suddenly, a grin on his face. "I've been waiting all day to get you alone," he told her.  
  
Nicky felt Jake's hand rub against her back. Pushing him back slightly, she said, "Jake, we can't do this. We broke up, remember. We aren't together anymore."  
  
Jake grinned. "Like you don't want me," Jake said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Jake, stop!" Nicky demanded.  
  
Jake began kissing her neck. "Stop this, you mean?" he teased.  
  
"Yes, stop that," Nicky said, trying to push him away. "Don't be thick, I said no."  
  
"But you meant yes."  
  
"No I didn't. No means no."  
  
Jake didn't seem to be listening though. His hands pushed her closes to him to their bodies were touching. His hand began rubbing her thigh slowly.  
  
"Remember our first time, Nic?" Jake asked, pressing her body into the bookshelves behind her.  
  
"Yes, Jake. Now please stop," she pleaded, "You don't want to do this."  
  
"And why would you say that? You enjoyed it the first time."  
  
"I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Who says you need to love me?"  
  
Nicky was trying to force him of her now, with no budge.  
  
"Jake, please. I don't want to do this."  
  
"I'll tell you what you want," Jake said angrily in her ear. Nicky's eyes widened as he began to rub under her skirt.  
  
"Jake, this isn't you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Jake, please."  
  
Jake raised his hand, palm flat, and slapped it against her face, leaving a pounding red mark.  
  
"That'll teach you to shut up," Jake hissed, beginning to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
  
A tear fell down Nicky's cheek. How could she have loved this... monster? What had she done to deserve this?  
  
Jake's hands rubbed up the inside of her shirt as she heard footsteps approach where they were. Jake, obviously, hadn't heard them.  
  
"Help!" Nicky screamed and the footsteps picked up pace, a dark figure skidded into their row. Jake scowled at her.  
  
"Bitch," he hissed, dropped her and sprinted around the corner. The dark figure rushed up to her laying form. As the person knelt next to her, she recognized who it was.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
--  
  
**END CHAPTER...**  
  
_Okay, when I started writing this chapter that was not how I had planned it to go, but with the help of Three Days Grace and my evil fingers, that's how it came out.  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
**- Chari-J, xox.**_


	8. Quiet

**When Past Catches Up With You: Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapters.

* * *

**Last Time:**

A tear fell down Nicky's cheek. How could she have loved this... monster? What had she done to deserve this?  
  
Jake's hands rubbed up the inside of her shirt as she heard footsteps approach where they were. Jake, obviously, hadn't heard them.  
  
"Help!" Nicky screamed and the footsteps picked up pace, a dark figure skidded into their row. Jake scowled at her.  
  
"Bitch," he hissed, dropped her and sprinted around the corner. The dark figure rushed up to her laying form. As the person knelt next to her, she recognized who it was.  
  
"Sirius?"

* * *

Chapter Eight: Quiet.

* * *

Sirius' hands cupped hers as he looked down at her, horrified.

"Nicky, are... are you okay?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Nicky sat up, her breath heavy. She thought for a moment, memories flashing in front of her mind. She didn't have aclue of how she would answer that. Was she okay? What would have happened if Sirius hadn't showed up? That was what really scared her. What would Jake have done? How long would it have been before her ex had come to his senses?

"Nicky?" Sirius seemed to be even more worried when she hadn't answered.

"I'm fine," she lied, knowing Sirius knew it was a lie.

"Do... Do you want to go see Professor McGonagall?" he asked her.

"No!" Nicky said quickly. "Nobody can know about this, Sirius. Promise you wont tell?"

Sirius' eyes looked away. "I... You have to tell somebody, Nicky."

"If I want to tell somebody, I'll do it myself," Nicky said angrily. She quickly stood and buttoned her shirt.

"Nic, what he did was wrong," Sirius told her, standing also.

Nicky scowled, "It's none of your business," she snapped, before turning on her heel and running from the library; ignoring Madam Jamieson's hushed calls.

* * *

Sirius spent the next few days wither glaring at Jake or whispering to Nicky that she should tell somebody. Nicky ignored him, in fact, she ignored practically everybody; when she actually was in class.

She couldn't stand being close to either of them, Sirius or Jake. Just the sight of them brought the memory back into her mind, emotions flew through her, and she would sit; blank, alone, afraid.

She'd never been so scared of anything before in her life. She'd never even though of what it would feel like; to be so betrayed, to feel so used and worthless. Just a rag doll to be played with and then tossed aside when done with. She had great respect for the women who had been through this before her.

It wasn't right, Sirius was right about that. He was also right about the fact that she should tell somebody; not that she was going to.

She had a feeling that Bonnie knew, but she never said anything to her. Bonnie had been unbelievably quiet the last few days. She would either sit quietly with her or Sirius would take her aside, whispering things in her ear. She was getting so sick of it. She just wanted it all to end, it was all too much.

And people thought she was one of those lucky people. One of those perfect people who just had everything so perfect, so above-average. She hated them for thinking it, for not knowing. She hated everybody at this moment; Everybody.

That night she took out a muggle notepad and a quill, sitting cross-legged on her bed, she began to scribble her thoughts into a poem:

Am I the only one here?

Enveloped in this fear.

Shaking in my skin,

Torn from within.

Violated and alone,

Stuck in my own zone.

I want a reality,

But I avoid it with agility.

I can't control,

My soul joins the death toll.

Do you feel proud that I cried?

And I told you, you've been denied.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

_I know this one isn't very long, and I know I say that alot. But I feel like ending it here with the poem, so that it what I shall do._

_Until next chapter,_

_**Hugs and Kisses,** also cookies for my readers._


End file.
